Dancing Lessons
by gettsr
Summary: A bit of a sequel to Driving Lesson. More Sophie and Chesney, because I miss them having scenes. Probably a one-shot but if you guys like it I might write more.


"You are useless!" Sophie laughed as Chesney tried to move in the way that she had described. It sounded so easy when spoken in words, but Chesney could not make his body do it. And just to be sure that his embarrassment was complete then his sister had to walk into the room.

"Hiya" Fiz said as she walked into what could be described as a salacious scene. Sophie Webster and her brother Ches were a little too close for comfort. The furniture in the front room had been moved to make room for them. Joseph and Ruby sat on the couch, clapping in amusement as they watched two Mancunian non-dancers try to do Beyonce justice.

"What's going on here?" Fiz laughed.

"That's a good question Fiz, because it's clearly not dancing aye?" Sophie laughed.

"You're still a lesbian right?" Fiz asked in earnest. She didn't want to be caught up in something sinister. She'd had enough of that.

"Now, more than ever Fiz" Sophie reassured her as she headed toward the Ipod to cue up another song.

"Just Checking" Fiz chuckled to herself. She had believed for so long that her brother would end up with Sophie Webster. The headstrong girl from down the street had been his first crush. It had made so much sense to the entire street that Chesney and Sophie would end up uniting the Brown/Webster household.

Fiz struggled to understand the intense love/hate relationship that she shared with Sally Webster. They worked together, lived in close proximity, but also had inadvertently created such harm for each other. She had genuinely believed that Sophie and Chesney would eventually bring any of their petty feuding to an end. But somehow Fate had a funny sense of humor. It turned out that Sophie was not going to be changing her sexual orientation for her brother anytime soon.

It was Chesney who first told her about Sophie being outed on the train. At first she had scoffed at it, which considering the source was too right. Everyone knew that Claire Peacock wasn't all there. But the certainty in Chesney's eyes convinced her. He clearly had known more and had kept it a secret to protect the girls. Fiz respected him for that.

"Sinead wants to go dancing and I was hoping Sophie could help me," Chesney pleaded. He hoped that his sister understood. Ches didn't like the idea of gossip.

"Yeah well I don't know if anything could help those hips. For the love of god Chesney just let those hips loose. I'm sure Sinead will lose her mind" Sophie mocked.

Fiz laughed as she let the two young folk go at it. She laughed as Hope tried to stick herself in the middle of Chesney's dance lesson.

"Yeah Sophie owed me big time since she passed her driving test with flying colors" Chesney laughed.

"Well who knew that it meant an evening of swollen toes" Sophie smart arsed.

"Hey my brother is a great dancer," Fiz laughed. She clearly didn't mean a word she said.

"Oh Fiz, we both know that's a lie" Sophie laughed.

"Like a proper Lurch this one is" Fiz replied.

Chesney moved forward in front of Sophie. "Are you two quite finished? Because I'd like to see you up here Fiz" Chesney said frustrated.

"Oh Ches, you're doing fine, we're just messing" Fiz reassured him. She had worried that maybe staying in Weatherfield had been a big mistake several times over the years. Maybe she should of taken Chesney and started over in Leeds or Sheffield. Especially after what had happened with John, who still made her shudder, she had looked into taking Hope and doing a runner. But now she knew that she had made the right choice by staying here. Her brother had been thru some terrible times. Their mum had not made life easy for either of them. But he had a good heart. Sure it was troubled and insecure sometimes, however he still managed to do the right thing.

And of all the Webster's, at least Sophie was the least crazy. Rosie was just bonkers. Sally could be a full on bitch. But Sophie was a good girl. More times than not she did the right thing. Despite the fact that she was a lesbian god-bothering Christian girl she seemed to fit in here on the street. It had to be because of Kevin, because it certainly wasn't her mum and sister.

"Okay maybe for now you can just stand there and occasionally work a spin move like this" Sophie demonstrated.

"Oh this is tragic" Fiz heard from behind her. She turned around to see Tyrone standing in the doorway.

"It's like a train wreck, you can't look away" Fiz said as he leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Enough of that from the peanut gallery" Sophie said over her shoulder.

"Hey here's a question Sophie-If there's two girls dancing who takes the lead?" Tyrone asked earnestly.

Sophie rolled her eyes at him. "It usually doesn't matter Ty, but one girl usually just takes it" Sophie said with a hint of innuendo. Of course it went right over Ty's head.

"C'mon let's leave these two alone. Keep it up Ches" Fiz called out. Her family bounded out the door and onto the cobbles.


End file.
